The present invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to communications systems for use in vehicles.
The use of two-way radios for use in vehicles is well known. While such radios allow a user to monitor transmissions by several different parties at one time, they do have potential drawbacks in terms of range and transmission security. Consequently many users of two-way vehicular mounted radios have found it necessary to convert to a cellular telephone communication system.
In view of the above, it is the object of the present invention to provide a vehicular communications system which has the range and relative transmission security of a cellular telephone but which also allows the user to continuously monitor a net with a number of other transmitters.